Visitor in the night
by Alan Bates
Summary: The child of Alexandria has an unexpected visitor one night.


DISCLAIMER……………………….NOPE. I can't think of anything funny here. They own it. I don't.   
  
Hello little child. No. Don't reach for the light. You wouldn't like what you would see anyway. It would only make things worse. I've just come to pay you a little visit the way that all good uncles should.   
  
Did you know you had an uncle?   
  
I'm not surprised. They thought I was dead. I was supposed to be dead. No reason for them to think otherwise either.   
  
This isn't a nightmare this is reality. Don't try to scream for help. I've killed many in the past and I would have no problems killing you either. I know you. I've been watching you. Don't think that just because of your royal blood you're always safe.   
  
But I apologize, if I'm capable of doing so. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to talk.  
  
As I've said. I've been watching you. I know the things that no one else knows. The little things that you don't want your parents to hear.   
  
You're ashamed of yourself. I know that. Despite your best upbringing you're ashamed that you still result to the violence that your father made his life on. Oh he may have called it something different but being a thief is only a step away from being a cut throat isn't it?  
  
But we aren't here to talk about him. I've wasted enough of my life doing that.  
  
What I want to know is how did it fell punching that boy? I could hear the cracking sound. You've hurt him. You hurt him badly. Very badly. Do you remember why you did it?  
  
No no. Don't tell me. I really don't care.  
  
I simple enjoy the act for what it was. So should you. You've proved yourself more powerful than he was. That should make you happy.   
  
Enjoy the fact that you have guards and armies at your disposal to fight in your place. But you didn't use them. You decide to fight for yourself.  
  
Yet you're sad. I heard you crying as I entered. What's a matter? Are the generals not keeping an eye on you as they should? Is the royal blood which is your family upsetting you? But I ramble….  
  
You're ashamed. Not one generation away from being a thief and yet you can't stand the thought of violence. Or can you? Perhaps that is why you cry? Did you not enjoy the harm you inflicted? You realize that he will never pick on you again don't you?   
  
Offspring of a summoner and a manufactured destroyer, do you not realize what your true purpose is? I'm not going to tell you. You have the power to either level the land or unite the world. The choice is yours. The powers are your birthright. The position is in your family title.  
  
Unite the world or destroy it. I've attempted both in my time. You may wish to ask your father about it when the night ends and the sun shines bright. Assuming you do not do anything to anger me in between now and then.   
  
That was a joke. I don't see you laughing.   
  
I guarantee you that while I am with you; you will be safe from any other harm. That too was a joke.  
  
Perhaps you don't find it funny. Are you still thinking of the energy you learned you could cal forth? The spirits? You are of summoners' blood so it should come as no surprise. Oh I forgot. They no longer talk about what happened then, do they? They don't mention the ruin of the kingdom. How the power was drawn from your mother to call beings down to destroy kingdoms. Nor, I'm sure, do they mention how you mother tried to escape this very kingdom she now rules.  
  
Do they mention how your grandmother tried to kill both your parents? Do they mention how your uncle destroyed a world when he learned what he truly was? Is this what you're afraid of? Do you fear that if you take the wrong path, history will be written to forget you?   
  
Or are you afraid that you may like the abilities you posses? Isn't it amazing how quickly power corrupts one? Very interesting and it's so easy to destroy your enemies too.  
  
Don't look at me like that. Don't pretend you don't know what I mean. The one child who disappeared several months back. If I recall he was your age. Did anyone ever find him? And isn't it strange, the strange chill in the air near the edge of town. Pity they never sent any magical investigators to see. I swore the area had the feel of magic to it. Summon magic, I believe.  
  
Amazing isn't it? What an outstanding coinceidnce that the air was so cold there, on the same day that a young child was last seen, a young child that had been pestering the offspring of a geoome and a summoner. Lfe's full of coincidences isn't it?  
  
BUT  
  
And this is just an idea, just imagine if it HAD been you that did it. Imagine.  
  
Would that mean that you are becoming what you fear or was it simply an isolated inncident?   
  
I wish we had more time to talk but the sun will be up in a scant few hours, banashing the terrors of the night. I'll leave you before then. Goodnight little one. I've kept your secrets. I ask you to keep mine for now.  
  
I have to leave now but one day, I'll be back for good. And then I look forward to seeing what you've become. 


End file.
